A Old Friend
by MissDonnie
Summary: A old friend has arrived in town, and he wants to let Jane know that the friendship is over.


I have two stories that I have not finished, sort a writer's block…and husband was in the hospital for two weeks. Life is back to normal….and this story has been after me to write it….will finish other two after this one.

I don't own the Mentalist or the characters….wish I did.

A car drives into the parking lot of the extended stay motel and parks. The man inside the car looks up to the apartment at the top of the stairs. He smiles and gets out of his car and climbs up the stairs and looks around, nobody is around, and he uses a pick to open the door. He goes in closing the door and looks around at the room. The room is clean and neat, housekeeping had already been there, which was good news for him. He goes to the closet and opens it, there are four suits hanging up, and dress shirts hanging up with dry cleaner bags over them. He looks on the floor and sees no shoes there. He closes the door and looks at the small counter by the closet. He goes over and looks at the only coffee cup, a light blue one. There is an electric tea kettle plugged in, and several different types of tea boxes on the counter. He looks in the small ice box and finds it full of water bottles and a small carton of milk. He closes the door and goes into the bathroom. On the sink is a glass with a single toothbrush in it. There is a small bag on the toilet top; he opens it to see a razor, shaving cream and a few other items. The kit is very neat and organized. He opens the medicine cabinet and finds six bottles of pills. He looks at them and smiles "problem sleeping Patrick…looks like you are going to have more sleepless nights." He takes a bottle and looks inside it; he takes out a bottle from his pocket and changes it for the one in his hand making sure the same amount is in the bottle as the one in his hand. He puts it back into its place.

"How nice of you to get a sinus infection so I don't have to worry about which pills you take at night. I'll see you soon Patrick Jane, and we'll will talk about the good old days." He closes the medicine cabinet and goes back into the bedroom. He opens the night stand and smiles as he picks up a framed photo of Jane's wife and child. "You will see them soon."

Lisbon comes out of her office and sees that everyone is busy, and looks around, well not everyone. She walks over to the couch and looks down at a sleeping Jane. Anyway she thought he might be asleep, you could never tell with Jane.

"He's really asleep boss, the last half hour." Van Pelt whispers from her desk.

Lisbon goes over to Van Pelts desk and sits on the edge of it. "Thank goodness he finally went to see my doctor about the sinus infection. Of course I had to take him screaming and dragging his heels the whole way into the office." They both laugh.

"At least you didn't have to take him to the hospital." Van Pelt says smiling. They both look at Jane, Lisbon goes over and takes the throw blanket from the top of the couch and drapes it gentle over Jane. In his sleep he grabs the blanket and pulls it up to his chin, never waking up.

Later that night Jane is in his motel room, he is dressed in his blue PJs, and has a cup of tea on the bed side table. He is watching a program on the animal channel, a commercial break comes on, he gets up and goes to the bathroom and takes out two pill bottles and opens them taking two pills from one, and one pill that he reads the instructions on the bottle first. He runs the tap water and fills a class with water and takes the pills. He turns off the light and goes back to the bed and sits on the edge of it. He opens the bedside table drawer and takes out the framed photo and looks at it. His fingers trace the front of the photo, and he brings it up to his lips and gives it a kiss, he puts the frame back into the drawer, touches it one more time. "Good night my sweethearts", and he closes the drawer. He sits back on the bed and continues to watch the TV, hoping that he might get a couple of hours sleep tonight.

Later that night Jane is walking up the stair case of his home in Malibu, walking up the same stairs he had been on so often. This time there was no note on the door, something was changed. He touches the door and his hand reaches for the door knob. The door opens and his smiling wife's face is looking at him. She reaches up for him and hugs him.

"You looked wonderful on TV tonight, I'm so glad that your home. I had hoped that you wouldn't have talked about Red John."

Jane hugs his wife back, holding her as tight as he could, tears coming down his face. "I love you so much." He whispers in her ear.

She backs up a little and looks at him. "What's wrong Patty?"

He takes her hand and walks to the bedroom next to theirs, he opens the door and they go in. He takes her over to the bed where their daughter is laying asleep, he kneels down to her bedside and touches her face gently, and kisses her on the forehead. His wife watches him, he stands up and they leave the room.

"Patty what is wrong?" she says wiping the tears off his face with her hand.

"I'm tired I guess and I worried about you both….you go back to bed and I'm going to go fix a cup of tea and I'll be right up." He gives her a quick kiss and leaves. Later he climbs the stairs again, carrying a cup of tea. His tie is loosen and hanging down and he has a smile on his face. He gets to the top and stops…the note is once again on the bedroom door. He drops the cup and goes to the door, and as in so many of his dreams he opens the door slowly.

Jane sits up in the bed, his eyes opened as he keeps saying no, no. This dream was different from the others, but it still had the same ending. His night's sleep is over.

TBC 


End file.
